You have to decide fast
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: "It's not necessary to answer, just felt the need to tell you this ... I just need to vent…" "You really are the worst." "You have to decide fast ,or you will lose her forever..." "What should I do? " "I know I should have told you when I heard your confession, but I froze from fear because you were the first person to show me such a sincere love..." Jolks One-shot.


Hello again, this is the second Fanfic in English, all the work in traslating is from Alizia-chan (Aka. Supream Luka) Again Thanks for traslating this. 3 (heart) Please enjoy and leave reviews. n.n If is anything wrong you can tell me, don´t be shy, I don´t bite... Much hehe...

* * *

**You hace to decide fast.**

* * *

I was frozen in my room, not knowing what to do or say to the confession I had heard a few time ago. A few seconds by my colleague

My mind not yet processed the words to say in this situation...

_"I love you Nan-chan" _

Those simple words…. but significant. Have shaken my whole body, millions of sensations appeared so suddenly.

"It's not necessary to answer, just felt the need to tell you this ... I just need to vent…" Kussun voices sound sad.

And I don't like that, I don't want to see sad Kussun because of my damn fault.

"Just ignore what I said and act as if nothing happen." She show a surrender smile.

"Kussun…" My voice came out in the end.

"Ah~ We should go to see the other now, surely must be wondering where we are." She turn back to face me. "The last to arrive pays for dinner~"

She didn't wait for me, only got to the place where we were having dinner with the other.

My eyes travel to the decorations on the window of the room, when a small adorned fell to the ground...

When I'm pick it up, suddenly want to mourn ...

I look up from the ground to impress the local, but earning a looks of rage from Pile-chan, Emitsun and Ucchi.

"How could you...?" Pile-chan ask me with a tone that I never heard it.

"What do you mean?" I ask back in confusion.

I looked around, all were there except for Kussun ...

Where is she….?

"Do not play stupid! Is broken , because of you Kussun heart is now broken!"

_Kussun's heart is broken..._

_And it's all my fault ..._

"I... I…" I try to say something, but no words came to me.

"You have no excuse,you've done it and I'll never forgive you." Pile-Chan just pack her things up and took off the local with Emitsun and Ucchi.

I place my hand on my face as a sigh of desperation.

"Anyone could tell me what the hell happened here?" Soramaru ask with confusion and annoyance at once.

"And why Kussun went home with a tears in her eyes?" This time is Mimo-chan.

"Kussun... Told me that she loves me…" I answer with a whisper.

"In the scene minutes ago, I think she received a negative response... right?" Shikaco looked at me seriously.

"It not like that. She didn't receive any response…"

"In case you have feelings for her?" Rippi ask in confusion.

"I…"

Sure that I have, but I'm too afraid to relive everything that happened to me in the past.

"I don't know…" I said as she avert my gaze.

"I see…" whispered Rippi.

"I think it's time to party is over since all began to leave." Mimo-chan said heavily.

Without saying anything, just pick up our things and pay the bill before everyone left.

"Yoshinon…" My friend call out my name.

"Hmm?"

"You were lying, right?"

I stop walking to hear that.

"What are you talking about?"

"About not know if you have feelings for Kussun." I look at her with a seriousness that she knew it.

"I'm not lying, I really don't know" I avert my gaze of her.

"I know you, I can tell when you lie."

"If I have them, what could I do"? I ask back, still not looking at her.

"It's very easy what you need to do! Just give an answer!"

"Very simple what you say, but it is impossible for me."

"Not to impossible for you when you have very strong feelings for her. Yoshinon... Tell me, what's stopping you?" She asked me with upset.

"The same, my own feelings."

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand. Explain it!" Shikaco demanded.

"I''m sorry, but another time…" Without waiting for a reply, I ran across the street.

Escape as always is the only thing I think I can do now.

The days pass slowly from that event, in which the small loop which had forged with Kussun was going slowly breaking….

Our eyes connected and then depart, our smiles were force, our laughter became tears, our fingers... longing for the touch of another.

"**Since that day I came to love... It hurts my heart**." I thought when I spent my gaze on Kussun.

Whoever looked at all tested, with absence.

'_Is broken, because of you Kussun's heart is broken!'_

I shook my head at the memory of Pile-chan's voice in my head.

"Nan-chan?" Kussun voice come close to me, I was surprised.

She was kneeling in front of me, with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

Why do you ask me that? I should ask that to you!

Kussun, don't you see that I was blame for all of this?

Please... Stay away…. your kindness hurts me ...

"Y-Yes, I just have a little headache, nothing major." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh ... Do not you want me to get you anything? "

"No thanks, I bear it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course…"

"I care you, You know that right?" She smile slightly, without deleting a look of concern.

"I know…"

But you don't care about yourself….

"Come on, let me help you…"

"No, just leave me alone!" I shout

I shouldn't do that, Kussun look fogged because of me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bother…" murmured.

"No Kussun... I... I didn't mean to yell…"

"All right ... It not your fault, it's just mine." She smile forcibly before getting up from the floor. "Sorry to bother you, I always do…"

"No Kussun…" I imitate her action.

"Sorry, I forgot something in my locker…"

She just apologized and ran into that place. But then I felt like someone was pushing me towards the wall.

"Not enough to make mourn since that day?!" Pile-chan shout furiously. "Does feel funny see her crying for you?!"

"Pile-chan!" I heard Shikaco screaming with fear.

"You really are the worst."

"Not follow Pile-chan..." Rippi tried to separate Pile-chan from me but unsuccessful.

"Of course, as you always be loved, You wanted to take advantage of her kindness."

The last sentence she said make my wound reopened.

"You really think that I was loved?" I pushed back. "That's where you're wrong Pile-chan, the only ones who love me for who I am are my parents and a few close friends, others are just ..."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Forget it, not worth…" Without looking at anyone, I left the place.

I need an air and the right place. The place that could offer me the most was the roof of the study. Once I had set foot in the place, I collapsed right there...

_Please, someone like you will never be loved._

_You really thought I was in love with you? _

_You're nothing. _

_You will never be happy, accept ..._

_You're the worst. _

'_No, please, not now...'_ Ithought desperately

I heard a few steps closer to me, echo that lonely place.

"_**I like that the sound of approaching footsteps were yours…"**_ I sighed in defeat.

"Yoshinon" ... Shikaco voice made me react.

"You know? I'm terrified" I began to speak. "That Kussun will be like those people I met in the past"

"Those people?"

"Insensitive interested in their welfare, which only use the right person who could secure some benefit"

"You know.. Kussun will never do something like that."She assure me.

"I know, but it's a fear mine. I can't help…" I whisper "When she confessed to me, I felt anxiety, frustration and happiness. All this felt by the look she gave to me…"

"What kind of look?" My friend ask gently

"Sweet and sincere love, that kind of look…" I said with a slight smile. "Not know how to react, I swear I want to answer right there, tell her that I have a same feeling. However... my brain decided to leave me on my own and that past wounds appeared…"

"What will you do then?"

"I don't know..."

"You will let Kussun go, or you will walk beside her?"

"Shikaco..."

**"You have to decide **fast ,or you will lose her forever..." With that, Shikaco left.

Leaving me alone again ...

"What should I do? " I look at the starry night.

Someone please give me an answer...

The next day my sub unit should record the third single. In the studio you could feel the tension that no one spoke, no one was looking, all were in silence...

All were here except Kussun. She has reported that she was sick

...which I think it was a lie.

"Are you ready BiBi?" The technician ask us kindly

"Of course..." Answer the three without expresions in our faces.

"In 3... 2... 1" With a signal, the music started around the studio.

**(Sora, Yoshino, Pile)  
****These approaching footsteps, it'll be great if they were you**

**Even though I know that can't be right**

**This feeling that sticks with and walks alongside me,**

**I've started wanting to receive it**

The lyrics of this song ...

**(Yoshino)  
****My wordless sighs are freezing up, and disappear presently**

**At the street corner where I stand alone**

My voice... Damn... It shaking...

**(Sora)**

**Your back that I'm searching for **

**Can't possibly be in this crowd**

My heart start beating painfully

**(Pile)  
****Today, I should've said 'I miss you'**

**Having missed our promise just fills me with regret**

Not now ... please ...

**(Yoshino)  
****Right here and now, I'll give you a call**

'**Come here right now' I want to try telling you that**

please ...

**(Sora, Yoshino , Pile)  
****Hesitating, puzzling over it, I still haven't decided**

**Even while tracing the number of stars with my fingertips**

**That day I've come to love, my chest hurts thinking about it**

**Hesitating, puzzling over it, I still haven't decided**

**The night's getting late, I have to decide soon**

**While coming to like it, it seems I've become a little bit more timid**

I felt something warm sliding down my cheeks ...

I took off the headphones slowly and hung up on the mic that was infront on me. Thanks to my action, the music stop abruptly.

"Nanjou-san, Is something wrong?"Ask the technician with education.

"Sorry, I have something very important to do..." I quickly left the cabin to get to my belongings.

"Wait Yoshinon! Where are you going ?!" Shikaco Left behind me

"To my happiness." I smile "You were right, I have to decide quickly."

"Huh?"

"What I'm about to do is answer my decision." I take out my cellphone, looking for a special number.

_"Could we meet at the park we visited three months ago?" _It was what I wrote in the message before send it to the selected address.

"I don't understand you."

"The only thing you need to understand is... Now I'm not hesitate anymore..."

With my belongings in my hands, I left the studio immediately to go to the park.

Once I arrive, I sat on a swing while waiting for Kussun

_"Will you come?" _I look at my cellphone, waiting for a message from her... But there was nothing.

'_What did you expect Yoshino? Why she need to come to your arms even when you behave badly to her?'_

The temperature decrease, but it no matter to me, perhaps it deserved me to freeze until death.

The time passed without any sign of Kussun. My hopes start to dying.

"Not come.." I whisper to nothing. "It's time to go home..." I begin to stand

When I was about to climb the stairs, a voice behind me stop my step and that voice was...

"Nan-chan!" From my place, I can see Kussun quickly waved her hand as she ran towards me.

"Be careful do not go...!" She Fell. Without doubt a second I approach her. "Kussun! Are you okay? "

"Ow, that hurt" She rubbed her butt.

"You're fool..." I said softly. "You should notice that there was an ice on the ground."

I help her up from the cold ground.

"So... Why you want to see me?" She ask curiously.

"Kussun... Do you remember what happened in the place when we were have a dinner?" I ask slowly.

"I thought we had agreed to pretend that nothing had happened" She whispered while ducked her head.

"You said it, I didn't agree."

"What are you going to do with that?" She ask without lifting her head.

"What I mean is... I have an answer to your confession."

"I have told you that it wasn't necessary... and I'm not ready to hear your rejection..."

I took her hands in mine...

"It's because there is none..." I whisper tenderly.

"Huh?"

"It's no rejection so you should listen.." blurted one of his hands to lift his face with my free hand.

"Nan-chan..."

"I know I should have told you when I heard your confession, but I froze from fear because you were the first person to show me such a sincere love... I thought it was unreal, I thought it was a dream... That why I couldn't tell you..." I place my forehead on hers. "I'm not had the courage to say... I love you too..." I closed my eyes, waiting for something bad happen.

I greatly shocked when I heard a couple of sobs.

"K-Kussun?!" I don't know what to do when I saw her crying.

"I did expect much... You idiot..." sobbed with laughter.

"Ah?"

"Yoshino!" Kussun Lunged toward me.

Doing that made us both lose our balance. I had no time to complain since I felt a pair of lips collide with mine...

Those who longed so much, lips were moving on mine...

"Yay!" Voices come out from nowhere held in victory.

Kussun and I separated from each other with embarrassment.

"Congratulation to your both!" They shout while applauding with emotion.

"You ..." I muttered in annoyance.

"Leave them hold a little..." She rest her head on my shoulder. "They're happy as I am" She smiled tenderly.

"If you say so..."

A few months later...

Rose lights color, Blue sky and red lit stage are where we were.

"We are BiBi!" Soramaru shout out loud with energy. "Tokui Sora as Yazawa Nico here!"

"Pile as Nishikino Maki here!"

"Nanjou Yoshino as Ayase Eli here!" Cried with emotion.

The audience screamed at our subunit.

"Our next song is very valuable to me" I told the audience. "Since she has taught me a valuable lesson…" With dissimulation looked aside, finding brown eyes looking at me with love. "Stop the doubts behind to be happy, and not hesitate to go for your happiness! Please listen to our song titled…" I look at Soramaru and Pile-chan.

"Fuyu Ga Kureta Yokan!" Said all three.

**(Sora, Yoshino, Pile)  
**_These approaching footsteps, it'll be great if they were you_

_Even though I know that can't be right_

_This feeling that sticks with and walks alongside me,_

_I've started wanting to receive it_

**(Yoshino)  
**_My wordless sighs are freezing up, and disappear presently_

_At the street corner where I stand alone_

**(Sora)**

_Your back that I'm searching for _

_Can't possibly be in this crowd_

**(Pile)  
**_Today, I should've said 'I miss you'_

_Having missed our promise just fills me with regret_

**(Yoshino)  
**_Right here and now, I'll give you a call_

'_Come here right now' I want to try telling you that_

**(Sora, Yoshino, Pile)**  
_Hesitating, puzzling over it, I still haven't decided_

_Even while tracing the number of stars with my fingertips_

_That day I've come to love, my chest hurts thinking about it_

_Hesitating, puzzling over it, I still haven't decided_

_The night's getting late, I have to decide soon_

_While coming to like it, it seems I've become a little bit more timid_

**(Sora, Yoshino, Pile)**  
_These approaching footsteps, it'll be great if they were you_

_Even though I know that can't be right_

_This feeling that sticks with and walks alongside me,_

_I've started wanting to receive it_

**(Pile)**

_The sparkling decorations on the window are falling_

_If I pick them up I feel like crying unexpectedly_

**(Yoshino)**  
_I have a premonition, that I'll be able to meet with you_

_I want to try believing that's no mere premonition_

**(Sora)**  
_Actively, I should've said "I miss you"_

_Obstinately enduring it all somehow_

**(Pile)**  
_Right now, our usual place_

_I want to try going there, you might just be there_

**(Sora, Yoshino, Pile)**  
_Hesitating, puzzling over it, I still haven't decided_

_The night's getting late, I have to decide soon_

_While coming to like it, it seems I've become a little bit more timid_

**(Yoshino)**  
_If inexperienced, even while trembling in the cold__ [Sora: The feeling that gave me the winter probably was you coming]  
__My cheeks and heartbeat grows hot__ [Sora: That feeling of winter is calling romance love]  
__That day I've come to love, thinking about it makes me cry__  
_

**(Yoshino, Pile) **

_If inexperienced, even while trembling in the cold__ [Sora: The feeling that gave me the winter probably was you coming]  
__Who is that waving to me in the distance?__ [Sora: That feeling of winter is the romance calling Love]  
__The one rushing in my direction surely has to be you_

**(Sora, Yoshino, Pile)**  
_These approaching footsteps, your footsteps_

_Are heading straight towards me_

_This feeling that sticks with and walks alongside me,_

_You're heading here with the exact same feeling_

"Thanks!" We made a little bow before running to the backstage.

"That song is really beautiful" Kussun crying, so I hug her tightly.

"You're a baby…" From the pocket of my wardrobe I took a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Better?" I stroked her cheek with my hand

"I'm much better since that month"

"I'm glad to hear that from you, Aina…" I place my forehead on hers.

My beloved... yes you're right, it's got better since that day...

"I love you…" I whispered near her lips.

"Me too…" She closed the small distance between our lips.

If you really want to get to your happiness, you must leave your doubts, insecurities and fears behind, you will not gain anything by staying stuck with them.

Believe me all deserve to be happy in this life...

So do not be a coward and fight for your happiness!

_FIN ..._


End file.
